


Operation happily ever after

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Written/posted at fanfiction.net in July 2018. Not much activity on that site so hoping to reach more fans here!Sofia and Nick moving in together prompts Josh and Gabi to move in together or was it the other way around?





	1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer- I don't own Young & Hungry and have no association to the show. Now that the show is ending we need more fan fiction to keep it going. Hope you enjoy.

Sofia and Nick were dating and it was going hot and heavy. Gabi and Sofia set up a double date for them since it had been their dream since they were kids to be best friends with their boyfriend's then get married at the same time and live next door to each other. Unfortunately Josh and Nick did not hit it off and continuously butted heads the whole date, which caused strife between the girls as well. After hearing the story of Josh and Gabi, Nick said he didn't need three years, that he knew from the moment he met Sofia that they were going to be together.

Then he surprised everyone by asking Sofia to move in with him. "What?" everyone said at once.

"See I told you he would do anything to one up Josh" Gabi smirked.

Sofia shot her a stern glare then turned back to Nick "Yes Nick, I would love to move in with you" she said and kissed him which turned into a full blown make out session.

Gabi pulled Josh up out of the booth and they left. They went back to Josh's

"Sofia can't move in with him, it's crazy! They've only been on five dates" Gabi said

"She seemed pretty happy about it" Josh said.

"No way is this going to happen, she's just messing with me, Sofia would never move in with a guy so soon. She's way too rational and boring for that. I'm the spontaneous doesn't think things out before I do them one! She's got to be bluffing, now how can we out her?"

"Gabi, I think you have to accept that this is happening or its going to cause problems between you and Sofia"

"Oh my God what am I going to do? Sofia and I have lived together since we moved out of our parents houses, I've never even lived with anybody else and I can't afford to live alone. Oh God I'm going to end up living in my car." She said flopping face down on Josh's bed.

"I know you're going to miss living with Sofia but there's another option here" Josh told her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You think they would let me live with them?" She asked lifting her head up to look at him.

Josh looked at her quizzically. "I meant you could live here, with me. You already practically live here anyway, might as well make it official."

"I can't move in with my boyfriend just because I can't afford to live alone". She said sitting up and facing him.

"You wouldn't be. Gabi, I want you to live with me because I want you to be here. I love having you here, I want you to be here every night when I go to bed and every morning when I wake up. It may have taken me longer to be ready for this but I am ready now. I want this, so what do you say? Will you move in with me?" Josh asked, taking her hands in his.

"We haven't even talked about this, are you sure?" she asked.

"Maybe some of your spontaneity is rubbing off on me, sexually transmitted spontaneity if you will" he grinned.

"Okay, yes, let's do it" she said excitedly, bouncing around.

"Yeah?" Josh asked

She tackled him on the bed kissing him happily. "You have to let me tell Elliott" she said with a devious grin.

"I sure don't want to be the one to break that news to him"

The next morning Gabi went home to talk to Sofia. She apologized for the way she had responded to her and Nick moving in together"

"I'm sorry for saying Nick only asked you to move in with him because he was competing with Josh. I was just surprised it was happening so soon. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though because Nick obviously sees how great you are and he is going to be so lucky to have you living with him. I know I was, I'm going to miss you so much but I am so happy for you".

"I'm going to miss you too but we are still going to see each other all the time. These boys are going to be best friends whether they like it or not or they are going to have to deal with Lil Soso" she said and they both laughed. They spent the day together packing and having a good time then they had plans to have a celebratory dinner at Josh's that night along with Elliott, Alan and Yolanda.

Elliott, Alan and Yolanda got there first. Josh poured them all champagne.

"Ooh champagne, what are we celebrating?" Alan asked.

"Elliott you might want to sit down"

"Oh God no don't say you proposed!" he said falling to his knees.

"I didn't propose" Josh said.

Gabi frowned at Elliott. "But I am moving in" she said excitedly.

Yolanda and Alan hugged Gabi and Josh and congratulated them.

"Yay" Elliott said unenthusiastically.

Sofia and Nick got there and joined in the celebration. Josh pulled them away for a tour of the penthouse.

"Thank you guys for doing this. I know Gabi would have freaked out at the idea of living with me if you weren't doing it too"

"First phase of the operation happily ever after in progress" Sofia said excitedly. "Did you get the ring?"

He closed the door to his office and unlocked his file cabinet and retrieved a small ring box. He opened it to show them "Oh my God Josh it's even more beautiful in person. She's going to love it. I'm going to be dying until she tells me you proposed".

"Well I want her to get comfortable living with me first so I don't have any plans for it yet but soon I hope. I'll need your help feeling it out Sofia"

"Of course. I'm so happy to be a part of this" she said hugging Josh. "It's only right, you've been there since day 1, hearing about all our drama"

"It was worth it now that you guys are finally together and in love. The first part was pretty annoying though" she teased.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they teamed up to tackle moving as it would go much quicker with four people doing the work.

At first Gabi and Sofia were excited, having wine and singing along with the music as they packed up boxes they then had Josh and Nick carrying out to the truck.

Yolanda came over. She stood in the doorway drinking from a bottle of champagne "Oh my damn, I can't believe you girls won't be living here anymore" she said.

"Yolanda, I'm moving into Josh's where we both work. We're going to see each other all the time" Gabi said.

"Yeah and I'm there all the time too and will be even more now that Gabi's going to be there" Sofia added.

"I know but it won't be the same not having you across the hall. I can't walk right over here with a bottle of wine or more likely tequila. You two won't even be in the same place, we will have to make a whole plan when we want to hang out"

"Aww like right now you coming over with champagne" Sofia said.

"What?" Yolanda asked, then looked at the bottle in her hand. "Oh right, I brought this champagne over to toast you" she lied.

Both Sofia and Gabi were now teary eyed at that realization. "I'm going to miss you so much" Gabi cried hugging them both.

"Why did we decide to live with boys? What if it's terrible?" Sofia cried as they hugged each other tight.

"Damn, I gotta get out of here before I get blamed for this. Love you crazy bitches" she said and hurried back to her apartment before Josh and Nick came back upstairs for the next load.

"What am I going to do without you Sofia?

"You? What am I going to do without you? I won't have anyone to come up with ridiculous plans and get into trouble with?"

"Nobody because Nick is a responsible adult just like Josh" Gabi cried harder.

"Well Josh it looks like you might have to buy a compound for us all to live in together" Nick said as he and Josh walked back into the apartment.

Josh faked laughed "Don't give them any ideas" he hissed.

"Oooh I know! You guys could move into Josh's building. We may not be next door….."

"But close enough!" Sofia finished excitedly as they squealed with happiness.

"Sofia, I would literally do anything to make you happy but there's a small problem with that plan. I can't afford to live in that building" Nick told her.

"But you're a lawyer" she pouted. "You're the most successful guy I've ever been out with"

"I mean I make good money but I've got student loans to pay back. Law school is not so cheap you know"

"Josh can buy you an apartment, he's got tons of money!" Gabi suggested.

Josh fake laughed again "Gabi, maybe we should I don't know discuss things like real estate purchases you want to give as gifts?"

"They're right Gabi, we are just going to have to get used to not being in the same place anymore" Sofia said rubbing her arm.

"Right. Of course. We are adults, not kids at summer camp. It's time to move on" Gabi said wiping her tears away.

Josh sighed "You guys are welcome to stay over at our place tonight"

"Yay!" They cheered jumping up and down together.

"We're never going to be in charge of anything ever again are we?" Nick asked.

"Nope" Josh answered knowingly.

Once they moved Sofia's stuff to Nick's house they brought Gabi's stuff back to Josh's. Sofia and Gabi went about unpacking while the guys grabbed a beer on the terrace.

"So you guys met here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Elliott was interviewing chef candidates while I was away on a business trip. I came home and there she was standing in my living room looking so beautiful. I thought that was going to be the worst night of my life at the time but it turned out to be the best because I met the love of my life"

"And now she's moving in" Nick said raising his beer bottle in congratulations.

"Yeah life is crazy. For you too, I mean you guys just started dating and it's full speed ahead. I gotta say I couldn't be more surprised, Sofia is normally so cautious, such a planner but she's really fallen hard for you man"

"Well that makes two of us. I knew from the second I met her we had a connection. I'm just glad Gabi offered me a date to help them".

"She did what now?" Josh asked sitting up to look at him.

"I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that. I guess I'm going to have to get used to their crazy plans"

"I can tell you one thing my friend , you won't ever be bored" Josh smiled.

"Cheers to the two gorgeous women who will keep us on our toes" he said as they clanked their bottles together.

"So since this is where you met and fell in love are you gonna propose here?"

"Nope. Can't do that. I proposed to my ex-fiancee here"

"Oh yeah I can see how that…." Nick started but was cut off by Josh saying "In front of Gabi, the day after we had slept together" Josh cringed.

"Wow, I'm really going to have to hear the whole story of you two sometime. So you're moving Gabi into a place you got engaged to another woman in?"

"I've got mixed feelings about this place, on one hand there is the Caroline history but then there's also three years of me and Gabi. I'm looking at houses for us but I know it's going to be hard to let go of this place"

"Well if you want to keep it in the family you can always give it to us" Nick teased.

"Do not suggest that to Gabi" Josh laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi settled in to living with Josh seamlessly, a month had flown by and everything was going great. Yolanda came in and found Josh and Gabi in their PJ's in the kitchen together making breakfast and laughing and loving on each other. They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even noticed her come in. The sight instantly brought a smile to her face.

"Hey Yolanda you're just in time, we're making breakfast for all of us" Gabi said noticing her standing there watching them.

"Complete with mimosas" Josh added pouring the champagne "Ooh alcohol for breakfast, the best way to start the day! That's good" Yolanda said taking the glass from him as soon as he poured the first little bit of orange juice. Josh just shook his head. Elliott arrived and they had a nice breakfast together on the terrace.

"Alright I have to get ready for work before I get in trouble with the boss" Gabi said leaning in to kiss Josh before heading upstairs to shower and change. Josh smiled and watched her walk away.

"Its nice to finally see you happy baby" Yolanda said.

He smiled brightly "I am so happy. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this" he said.

"It will fade" Elliott said grumpily.

"Shut up fool!" Yolanda said smacking him. "They are madly in love with each other"

"I know what they are. Remember I helped make this happen. Which I Immediately regretted" he added.

"Awwww Elliott just because I love Gabi now doesn't mean I love you any less" Josh teased, pinching his cheek.

"But she gets to do all the fun stuff with you" he pouted.

"If by that you mean the clothes off stuff then yes you are right, also you are married to a wonderful man, you should be ashamed of yourself" Josh scolded

"You're one of my free passes, doesn't count"

"Anyway" Josh said, changing the subject. "I want to tell you guys something but you have to promise you won't tell anyone" he said getting up and closing the doors in case Gabi came back.

"So its really two bits of news. First, I'm in the process of buying a house for me and Gabi. And once I have it I'm going to surprise her with it and ask her to marry me"

"Go big or go home, that's what I'm talking about baby!" Yolanda said hugging him. "I'm so happy for you" "Thanks Yolanda" he said then looked to Elliott who was silent.

Elliott rolled his eyes "I guess this was inevitable so I'll just have to accept it"

"Thank you?" Josh said scrunching up his face.

Elliott winked at him letting him now he was just being his snarky self.

A few weeks later Josh got the keys to the house he had purchased for them. He hired a chef to make dinner for them, with Gabi's assistance. The house had an outdoor terrace with lighting that overlooked the bay and that's where they were having dinner.

He had left Gabi flowers and a note with the address to meet him there for a romantic dinner. She got dressed up and headed over.

She pulled up and was in awe of the beautiful house and view.

Josh greeted her at the door with a glass of wine. "Wow Gabi, you are absolutely breath taking" he said staring at her in her black dress.

"Awwww thanks babe you look very handsome yourself" she said admiring him in his suit.

"Hey, what are we doing here? Who's house is this" She asked curiously as he led her inside.

"I'm having a romantic dinner in this beautiful place with the love of my life" He told her bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Oh my God Josh, you are amazing. You spoil me"

"Gabi meet the chef responsible for our incredible dinner" he said leading her into the kitchen.

"Holy crap this kitchen is beautiful. I'm so jealous!" she said. "Not that our kitchen isn't, it is also great" she added quickly.

"Hi Gabi, Josh told me you are also a chef. I would love your help if you're interested"

"Of course I'm interested" Gabi said excitedly grabbing an apron.

Josh sat back and watched her working happily In the kitchen.

They got the meal finished and everything set up on the terrace.

"This dinner is incredible and so is the company". Josh said sweetly.

"And so is this view, I mean are you freaking kidding me?" She said

"You know this reminds me of that first night we spent together, having an amazing dinner, talking all night, me not being able to take my eyes off you."

"Awww" Gabi leaned over and kissed him lovingly. "You know if we are keeping with tradition, we are going to need a lot more of this" Gabi said indicating her wine glass. Josh laughed and poured more wine.

"And there was that other thing that happened that night" she said kissing him deeply.

He pulled back "I have something for you" he said taking a small gift box out of his pocket.

"Can it wait because I kind of have something I'd like for you to unwrap as well" she said suggestively.

"Actually it can't wait, I don't want to wait another minute" he said gazing at her lovingly.

"Okay give it to me, so you can you know give it to me" she smiled at her own joke.

He stood up and took her hand and led her over to the balcony so she would be standing. He handed her the box and waited for her to open it.

She opened it and scrunched up her face in confusion. "It's a key. Oh is it because I'm always losing mine?" She asked.

"No, It's to this house. It's ours Gabi. I bought it for us, to start our lives together"

"What? How could you not tell me? You know what I don't care because this place is incredible" she said looking around in disbelief.

"Gabi I love you so much. I started falling for you the day we met. You are everything to me. I've never been more sure about anything than I am about wanting to spend my life with you. He pulled another box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Gabi, will you marry me?" He asked holding out the open ring box.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said recreating what she said that first day when he asked if she could make a dinner that would make Caroline say yes.

He laughed and stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Let's get this ring on your finger" he said after a few more kisses. She held out her hand and he slipped it on her finger. She held it out and stared at it and squealed happily.

"You like it?" He asked.

"No" she said

"No?" He asked confused.

"I love it!" she said excitedly.

"Oh thank God, why would you do that to me? He asked with a smile

She laughed. "It's obviously gorgeous but you could have given me a ring out of a cracker Jack box and I would have been just as happy. "I love you so much Josh. I can't believe this is really happening. You know I was so jealous when you proposed to Caroline and up to your almost wedding not just because I had feelings for you but because I thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to be with you" she told him. "And that bitch totally didn't deserve it" she added, making him laugh.

"Well now I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he said kissing her.


End file.
